Summary of the Invention
In one of its aspects, this invention provides an apparatus for monitoring operation and status of an uninterruptible power supply system defined by one or more lead-acid batteries, where the apparatus includes means for visibly displaying alphanumeric characters indicative of battery operating parameters, means operative responsively to tactilely applied force for actuating and changing the battery parameters for which the display means provides the indicative alphanumeric characters, means for storing the measured and monitored operating parameters, battery means for supplying back-up power to the apparatus in the event of a power interruption and alarm means for signaling an operator upon one or more of the monitored parameters exceeding a predetermined limit.
In another of its aspects, this invention provides a method for monitoring operation and status of an uninterruptible power supply system defined by one or more lead-acid batteries, where the method includes visibly displaying alphanumeric characters indicative of battery operating parameters, displaying those characters responsively to tactilely applied force, changing those display parameters responsively to such tactilely applied force, measuring battery operating parameters indicative of battery performance, storing the measured operating parameters and signaling an operator when one or more of the measured parameters exceeds one or more predetermined limits.
Preferably the storing function is performed when the measured operating parameter(s) meets or exceeds predetermined criteria.
Preferably the method is performed by apparatus responsively to instructions executed by a microprocessor.